In a vehicle such as an automobile and the like, for example, a pump device using oil is used in order to cool a driving portion such as an engine and a motor (a driving motor, an electric generation motor). Such pump devices include, for example, a pump device driven by an electric motor as disclosed in PTL 1. In the configuration disclosed in such PTL 1, a method used in a case where a coil is attached to a stator of an electric motor includes winding a winding wire around a winding frame portion of a bobbin, and attaching the bobbin around which the winding wire of the coil has been wound (coil wound body) to a main pole tooth of the stator.